Dreams Do Come True
by KawaiiEuphoria
Summary: Shion didn't expect one vivid dream to effect his and Nezumi's relationship forever. Practically PWP. Smut in second chapter!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, guys. I recently watched all of No. 6 all in one night, and you would NOT BELIEVE HOW HARD I CRIED. I think if you didn't cry at the end of that anime, YOU HAVE NO SOUL. So yeah, kind of long intro, but then it gets good! Now! With that out of the way, enjoy!

* * *

It was in the late afternoon, and Shion was busy organizing books in the small, library-like, section of his and Nezumi's home, with Hamlet curled up on his shoulder, squeaking once every while which caused a soft smile to slip onto Shion's lips. The teen was attempting to occupy himself until Nezumi got home, because it was very quiet, eery and boring without his dark blue-haired.. friend to entertain him. Though when his friend was out, sometimes the Dogkeeper or Rikiga would stop by to check up on him. Rikiga creeped him out though, so he tended to not let him inside.

The white-haired teen had just then finished organizing the second to last section of the books, and that was when Shion realized how _bored _he really was. He didn't want to continue organizing! He released a little, quiet sigh, and glanced down at Hamlet, who was now perched on his back feet on his shoulder, instead of curled up like he previously was. The mouse squeaked quietly and rubbed the side of his petite face against Shion's soft neck, causing the teen to release a surprised giggle.

"H-Hamlet! Tickles! Ha, hahaha!" A grin broke out onto Shion's lips, and multiple laughs escaped him. The boy was very, very ticklish, and he was just glad that Nezumi hadn't found out about that yet, or else he was be tickled and teased every day! As Hamlet continued with his rubbing, figuring out that the boy liked it, more and more non-stop laughs flowed out of Shion's mouth. "Hamlet, s-stop! Hahaha!" Shion made his way out of the library-like section of the room and through his fit of laughs, he hadn't noticed that he was practically tripping over air due to the tickles he was recieving.

"I-I said stop, you silly mou- WOAH!" Through his laughing fit, Shion hadn't noticed that the small coffee table was in his way. His foot had caught on one of the legs of the table, which sent him flying onto the bed. He had landed with a soft 'oof', and luckily he hadn't hurt himself. But.. Hamlet! He wasn't on his shoulder anymore! Shion was sitting up and searching around desperately on the bed for the small white mouse in less than two seconds. He was just glad he hadn't landed on the poor mouse.

That was when he heard a quiet squeak. Shion jolted in slight surprise and gazed over to the coffe table. Hamlet was perched on one of the books there with his tiny head tilted slightly to the side.

Shion was still for a few moments, then released a relieved sigh, letting his eyes slip closed for a moment or two in relief, then re-opening them. A gentle smile crossed the boy's lips and he lied back down on the bed.

"Hamlet, you scared me! I thought I landed on you!" Shion exclaimed, attempting to scold the little mouse. Hamlet replied with one of his little squeaks, and hopped off the table, quickly scurrying over to the bed and pouncing up on it. Shion gazed at the mouse as he then made his way over to the pillow that the boy was resting his own head upon, and he curled up right beside his head. Shion softly sighed and lifted his hand, and begun to gently stroke the petite mouse.

"I'm sorry I frightened you, little guy," He murmured softly to the mouse. Soon after, the boy had begun to gaze off into space and daydream. His mind wandered to Nezumi. Nezumi: the teen that had saved him from going to that Correctional Institute, as a returned favour for saving Shion saving _his _life when they were just kids. Shion's eyes slipped closed. Nezumi... He was handsome. Mysteriously handsome. Intruiging. There were so many things that interested him about Nezumi. There was almost nothing he hated about the other, except for when he got very frustrated and wouldn't speak with him. Shion just wanted to help the other with his problems.. But he didn't really mind if Nezumi wouldn't tell him anything about his past. That was one of the things Shion loved about Nezumi: he kept his background to himself.

Nezumi...

Nezumi..

Nezu... Shi... Shion..

Shion..

Shion...!

Shion was hearing his name being called. He didn't want to open his eyes.. He was happy thinking about Nezumi in peace..

"Shion, wake up!"

Hmm..? Now that voice sounds like..

Shion's eyelids slowly dragged up. He had to blink a few times before realizing it was Nezumi. When had he gotten home?

"Nezumi..? Mm.. Welcome home.." The white-haired teen mumbled before a tired, still kind of half-asleep smile crossed his lips. He heard Nezumi sigh quietly, and through his tired gaze, he begun watching the other rid himself of his scarf and jacket and place them on the couch, on top of Shion's coat. Shion, without really thinking or dwelling on it, opened his arms as he lied on his side, his sleepy eyes still on Nezumi. "Snuggle.." He murmured groggily, not even noticing that Hamlet had left.

Shion could see that Nezumi hesitated for only a moment, then slowly made his way over to the white-haired other. Nezumi slid into Shion's arms, and wrapped his own arm around Shion's waist securely, resting his forehead against the top of the white-haired teen's head. Shion's arm went around Nezumi's back and he pressed close to the other. The two had only really snuggled like this the first or second night that Shion was brought here.

"... How was work..?" Shion mumbled softly to the other. He only had to wait a few moments until the other replied.

".. Okay. How was your day?" Nezumi mumbled back. Shion could just tell the other was tired, already. A bit bigger smile crossed Shion's lips, and he cuddled closer to Nezumi.

"It was good.. Hamlet tickled me lots and I fell," The white-haired teen replied, and Nezumi simply chuckled, gently caressing the small of Shion's back with his thumb. Shion could tell the other was smiling.

"I told you you need to be more careful.. Are you hurt?" Nezumi asked.

"No.. I landed on the bed, luckily." Shion replied, beginning to drift off already in Nezumi's gentle hold.

"Mm.." The other mumbled, also beginning to fall asleep. But Shion beat him to it. He was fast asleep moments before Nezumi.

It was approximately around Three in the morning when Shion abruptly woke from a very vivid dream. His face was flushed bright red, his breathing his quickened and deepend and his heartbeat was going crazy. That was when he noticed that he was still in Nezumi's firm, gentle hold as he continued to sleep peacefully. Shion swallowed loudly just at the sight of him.

His vivid dream was about him... and Nezumi.. having sex. Rough, passionate, loud sex. Shion remembered, all too well, him moaning loudly with every movement Nezumi made as he slammed into him from the back. Nezumi's groans and pants seemed all to real to him. Shion remembered his hot, sweaty body jolting forwards in pleasure with every move the other made. Shion remembered Nezumi's hot, throbbing cock plunging into him, slipping almost all the way out, the slamming back in.

Shion's breaths were hot, and he could clearly feel the hardness in his pants. His gaze never left Nezumi's face.

'_W-What should I do?! I can't get out of his arms without him waking up.. And I couldn't tell him about my dream!' _Shion thought to himself, nibbling on his lower lip.

After a while of debating with himself, he had decided to wake up Nezumi with a gentle shake.

"N-Nezumi.. Wake up, Nezumi," Shion whispered to the waking other.

"M.. Mm.. S.. Shion? What's wrong..?" Nezumi replied groggily, removing his hand from Shion's back to rub his hand over his face, attempting to wake himself up a bit more.

Shion's eyes were wavering. He was scared to ask. Would Nezumi judge him..? The blue-haired teen gazed down at at Shion, his eyebrows furrowed slightly, questioningly.

"Shion..?"

"N.. Nezumi.. Um.." The white-haired one averted his very nervous gaze from Nezumi's, fidgeting in place due to his hard-on in his pants and simple nervousness. "Ne-Nezumi?"

"Yes, Shion?"

"... I.. I had a dream.."

A/N: OOOOOOOOOH, CLIFF-HANGER~! If there's any spelling errors, please let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Nezumi's face was flushed bright red as Shion explained his dream to him. His eyes were wide, as if he couldn't believe it. Though Shion's face couldn't have differed from his; the latter was the one telling him! Shion fidgeted nervously while speaking.

"... And.. And that's it.. P-Please don't hate me, Nezumi!" The younger teen exclaimed, his face the brightest shade of red and his eyes slightly watering. He refused, absolutely refused, to make eye contact with the other, attempting to brush away the fact that they were still so close together. Nezumi slowly then sat up, removing his arm from Shion's waist. The older released a low breath and ran a hand up and down his face.

"Do you... Do you normally have dreams like this..?" Nezumi spoke gently, though you could tell just by listening to his voice that he was nervous and confused. No, Shion had never had a dream like that.. Although he had a dream when he was younger that he kissed Safu, but he guessed that didn't really count. Shion shook his head back and forth slowly.

"N-No.. Is something wrong with me, Nezumi? I-Is it strange to have dreams like that? Do you have similar dreams?" Shion questioned as he was curled up on his side on the bed, just wanting to hide how aroused he was. Simply looking at Nezumi made him.. Shion's thoughts were interrupted by Nezumi turning back to him abruptly, his face blazing.

"N-No, of course I never have dreams like that!" He exclaimed, causing Shion to flinch. So.. That meant he was weird..? That that never happens to anyone else..? Both teens were silent for a while until Nezumi softly sighed and turned his body towards Shion and leant down so he was on his knees, and his upper body was supported by his elbow resting on the bed. Nezumi's other hand went to Shion's cheek, where he gently stroked his scar with his thumb. A slow, understanding smile spread over Nezumi's lips.

"That just means you're maturing.. There's nothing wrong with having those types of dreams, Shion. They're normal. Almost everyone has them once in their life.. And.. yeah.. I have had dreams like those.." The older teen informed Shion with a soft tone. Though the younger was relieved to hear that, his eyes widened slightly.

"B-But, Nezumi.. You told me you've never had dreams like that..!" The younger spoke up, though not too loud. Nezumi chuckled lowly.

"I say a lot of things, Shion.. But anyways.. Is your body, ah, "effected" from that dream..?" Nezumi asked, his deep blush coming back, along with Shion's. He wasn't exactly comfortable with asking that, but Shion seemed very desperate to know what was going on. The younger nodded slowly, his gaze averting from the other's. "A.. Ah.. Are you, um.. Erect..?" Shion's blush deepend, and once again, he nodded.

Nezumi nodded slowly in reply. This was his time to think. Should he help Shion with his problem? Well, the dream _was _about him and Shion.. But would he be freaked out if he tried to help? No, no he couldn't be weirded out since he was the one to dream about it in the first place! Nezumi's descision was final. He was going to assist Shion with his problem. Because what are friends for?

The older nodded to himself and sat back up on the bed. He swung his leg over both of Shion's, so he was straddling his thighs, yet there was still some distance between Nezumi and Shion. The younger teen's eyes widened.

"Ne-Nezumi?" Shion questioned shakily as Nezumi maneuvered himself onto him. Nezumi placed his hands on the other's hips, forcing him to lay on his back. Nezumi didn't make eye contact. "What are you doing..?"

"Shh.." The older gently shushed the other, not meaning to sound rude when Shion was in such a predicament. That was enough to silence Shion for the moment. Nezumi shimmied down the other's body a bit and gently ran his hands up and down his sides. He wanted Shion to feel comfortable and not scared or afraid while he was doing this. That's when Nezumi lifted his gaze to Shion's and gave him a soft smile. "I won't hurt you, I promise. Do you trust me?"

Shion slowly nodded.

Nezumi's smile widened a little, and with his hands still on the other's sides, he leant down and brushed his lips against Shion's. Shion's hot breath fanned against Nezumi's own. It seemed as if the universe halted everything, and those two were the only ones allowed to move. As the two gazed into each other's eyes, Nezumi then pressed his lips against the other's, then breaking the intimate eye contact by closing his eyes.

This was a huge thing for Shion. He had never kissed someone before! And Nezumi was his first..

Nezumi..

Shion's lips pursed back against Nezumi's and flung his arms around his neck. The two moved their lips against one anothers, although Shion's movements were more sloppy than the other's, but Nezumi didn't seem to mind. Once the younger teen's lips moved open, Nezumi took the oppourtunity to slip his tongue into Shion's hot, wet cavern. Their tongues writhed, clasped, and moved against each other, while not-so-silent whines and moans arose from Shion's throat.

_'He's enjoying this.. I'm so happy.. Shion..' _Nezumi thought to himself, and soon removed his lips from Shion's. Though, his lips located to the other's throat and neck. Hot kisses and nips were pressed to sections of the younger's throat, and Nezumi took that time to move his hands up Shion's shirt, pushing the shirt up along with his hands. While suckling on the other's neck, the older pressed his thumb to Shion's left nipple, and begun moving against it. This, plus the attack on Shion's neck, caused him to moan out Nezumi's name in pleasure.

He had never experienced anything like this! Even by himself! Shion was one of those kids that would never think of masturbating because he thought it would dirty his mind and body, and would cause his grades to go down. But now, with Nezumi.. Shion trusted Nezumi with his life. The touches and kisses he was recieving from Nezumi was spreading hot tingles throughout his body. He didn't ever want this to stop..

Nezumi shimmied even further down Shion's body, and clasped his lips around the nipple he was playing with before, and pressed the flat of his tongue against it, and sucked. This sent sparks of pleasure through Shion's body, which caused him to cry out and bury his hands in the other's hair.

"Ne-Nezumi..! Nn..!" Shion moaned, his eyes shut in pleasure. While Shion was practically writhing on the bed due to the intense pleasure he's never experienced before, Nezumi lifted his right hand and began playing with his other nipple. Nezumi felt both nubs become pert in his mouth and between his fingers. That was his signal to release both of them. Shion gave a disappointed moan as Nezumi leant away from his chest. But wow, was Nezumi ever glad he had a chance to look at Shion's expressions once more. His head was turned slightly to the side, his faced practically flushed, with his mouth agape, and a clear trail of spittle trailing out of the corner of his lips. The fact that his eyes were half-lidded and gazing up at Nezumi with the most lusty expression was just a cherry to the cake.

"S-Shion.. Mmff.." Nezumi leant down quickly once more and hungrily pressed his lips to the other's. Shion responded immediately, kissing back. Low moans and whines escaped the younger's throat while the two devoured one another's lips in a hot, passionate frenzy.

Nezumi then, without Shion really noticing, trailed his hands back down, but this time, even further. He began to unbutton and unzip the other's pants as hastily as he could, then slipped them down to about mid-thigh. Nezumi slowly removed his lips from the other's once again, and squirmed down his body. While gazing up at Shion, he leant down and pressed gentle kisses to his skin right above his boxers. This caused Shion to lift his hips up, wordlessly signalling he wanted more, and sent shivers throughout his body. Shion's need was practically unbearable at this point. Thanks to his very vivid sexual dream, and now Nezumi forcing all of this pleasure onto his body.. It was almost too much.

The older teen then hooked his fingers into the band of Shion's boxers, and pulled them down. He realized that the pants pooling around the other's thighs were still there, and he yanked those off of the other's body, along with the boxers. Now a panting, flushed, arousing _and _a very aroused Shion was underneath him, clad nothing except for his white shirt, lifted up halfway. God, Nezumi's cock was hardening more and more everytime he heard a moan or even glanced at the aroused teen underneath him. He wanted him. Soon.

Nezumi's mouth lowered once again, and his eyes went back to Shion's flushed face. He wrapped his lips around the tip of the other's cock, and gave a nice, hard suck, pressing the flat of his tongue against the underside. Oh, god, even if it wasn't that much, it was too much for Shion to handle.

He immediately released into Nezumi's with a loud cry, his hands flying to the back of his head. Shion's body quaked, with the effects of his orgasm coming (_no pun intended_) and slowly fading away. Hot pants escaped from Shion's mouth, while Nezumi's mouth was occupied with something else. Nezumi didn't know what to do.

_'H-He came in my mouth! Spit or swallow, spit or swalllow, spit or swallow?!' _

After only a few moments of arguing internally with himself, he decided the best option was to swallow. He wouldn't want to make Shion feel awkward and insulted.

Gulp.

... It wasn't as bad as Nezumi thought it would be. It only made him cringe a bit, since the substance was salty, sweet, yet flavourless at the same time, but.. It was for Shion.

"Ne.. Nezumi? Are you alright..?" Shion's gently quivering voice interuppted Nezumi's thoughts. Nezumi blinked a few times, then gave Shion a reasurring smile.

"I'm perfectly fine, Shion.." The older teen answered, causing a light smile to cross Shion's lips.

"Good.. I-I'm sorry I.. came in your mouth,"

"It's okay, Shion. Really," Nezumi's smile widened only a bit to reassure the other. He leant up once again and softly pressed his lips to Shion's, in which the other happily returned the action.

But now... Only Shion was satisfied. The problem in Nezumi's pants was _really _beginning to ache now. It needed to be taken care of, as well.

".. Shion..?" The older teen gently asked, his hands going to caress the other's soft thighs. Shion whined quietly in the back of his throat at the touch, and resisted the urge for himself to become aroused once more... But the simple touch was beginning to make him hot again.

"Yes, Nezumi..?" Shion answered, his voice trembling in the slightest.

"Can we.. Can.. Um.." Nezumi started, then, as it seemed, he became embarrassed at the simple thought of what he was thinking.

"Nezumi...?"

"Can we... have.. sex..? I-I promise I'll try not to hurt you!"

S-Sex..?! Shion's first reaction to that was to blush profusely. S... Safu wanted to have sex with him, as well.. But this was different. Shion was going to be the bottom.. He knew it would hurt nonetheless, even if Nezumi tried his hardest not to hurt him, but.. But... Nezumi.. He.. Shion loved Nezumi. And this would give them both immense pleasure.. This would bring them closer together.. This would make them lovers.. Wouldn't it..? Shion wanted it. Both the pleasure and to become Nezumi's lover.

Shion whispered hoarsely in reply to Nezumi.

"Y-Yes, please..."

Shion gripped the sheets beneath him tightly, as his back arched high. His teeth clenched tightly together as Nezumi slowly, carefully slid into him.

"Ne-Ne.. zumi..! Hurts..!" The younger teen managed to say through clenched teeth. Although Nezumi had prepared him carefully and thouroughly, fingers didn't compare to the older's hot, pulsing flesh.

"I-I'm sorry, please.. Bear with it for a little longer.." Nezumi replied, his upper body supported by his elbows resting on the bed, each one placed on either side of Shion's head. The older gently rested his forehead against the other's, and pressed his lips to his to distract him from the pain. Shion immediately kissed back, whines escaping his throat.

Nezumi was soon sheathed all the way inside of Shion and the younger gasped against the other's lips as soon as he pushed deep inside of him.

"Nezumi, Nezumi.. Nezu.. mi.." The white haired teen whined against Nezumi's lips. That was when the older slowly removed his lips from the other's, slight worry crossing his features.

"Shion.. Are.. you alright?" Nezumi asked, his hips restraining themselves from pounding into that tight, hot heat. Shion nodded quickly, then wrapped his arms tightly around the other's neck. "Please... Move..."

"Are you sure...? I don't want to hurt you..." Nezumi murmured softly to the other in a strained tone. The younger gave a quiet laugh, then nodded once more.

"I'm fine.. Please.." Shion pleaded the other to start moving. The older teen hesitated for only a moment, then nodded in reply. He slowly moved his hips back, his eyes drifting shut as he did so, and slowly moved back in, releasing a deep groan. Shion gave a pleased moan as Nezumi moved, and that encouraged the older to proceed. He moved out once again, a bit quicker this time, and snapped his hips fowards, suddenly slamming deep into Shion.

"N-Nezumi! God, more, please!" The younger teen called desperately and wound his legs around Nezumi's hips tightly.

"Mmh.." Nezumi groaned in reply, and fulfilled Shion's demand. He began a steady, somewhat hard and fast pace, enough to cause a skin-slapping noise, which filled the room alongside Shion's breathy moans and Nezumi's gruff groans.

Even Nezumi had never felt this good.. He _had _had sex before with two or three girls before, but that held no emotion; no passion. Just pointless sex. But with Shion..! Shion felt amazing inside. His soft muscles squeezed around Nezumi's hot cock, and it just felt.. _so fucking good._ And Nezumi knew that Shion was a virgin, so he must have felt a fair amount of pain at first. But now the younger teen was bucking his hips back against Nezumi's, forcing his length deeper and moaning wantonly.

"Nezumi...! Kimochi...!" Shion cried, his nails digging into Nezumi's upper back.

The darker haired teen slammed harder into the writhing frame underneath him with breathy groans.

Now Shion's moans were escalating. He was getting close.

"S-Shion.. Shion...!" Nezumi groaned loudly and pressed his lips to Shion's, as he was also about to reach his limit. Two tongue tangeled and danced desperately together, while Nezumi's thrusts quickened.

"Nnn-aaah..~!" Shion suddenly broke away from the kiss to cry out loudly as he released. The pleasure was just too much on his virgin body. Feeling the younger's inner walls clamp and spasm around Nezumi's cock was too much for him. A few more hard thrusts and he released white, hot pleasure inside of Shion.

The duo panted heavily, slowly recovering from their orgasms. Nezumi slowly leant up and carefully slid his softening length out of Shion, which caused, said younger teen, to groan softly. Nezumi collapsed down beside the other and draped his arm across his waist.

All that was heard was deep, still somewhat ragged breathing.

Until Shion broke the silence.

"... Nezumi?" He asked, his eyes closed.

"Mm?" The older teen replied, his eyes shut, as well.

"... I love you," Shion softly spoke and leant closer to Nezumi. Frankly, Nezumi had both expected and not expected Shion to say those words. But either way, he knew his reply.

"I love you too, Shion.. Get some rest, we both have to work tomorrow," The older replied just as softly, and gently rubbed the other's hip.

"Mm.. 'Night.."

Both boys slept peacefully for the rest of the night. No vivid dreams, no nightmares.

Peaceful sleep as they rested in one another's arms, happy.

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed! It was kind of a pain to finish because my dad kept coming into my room when I kept trying to finish it. But it was worth it! Again, please don't be afraid to tell me if I made any grammar mistakes in the story. It really helps me out. See you guys next time~!


End file.
